Boys don't cry
by Maevezanar
Summary: Người ta nói...con trai thì không khóc, nhưng đôi khi, khóc chính là một cách giải tỏa tinh thần tốt nhất.


**BOYS DON'T CRY**

**Author:** Maeve

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Harmony

**Genre:** Romance, angst, tragedy, one-shot (Maeve phá luật... viết tragedy...vì bị DH ảnh hưởng)

**Disclaimer:** Harry và Hermione JANE là của JKRowling.

**Summary**: người ta nói...con trai thì không khóc, nhưng đôi khi, khóc chính là một cách giải tỏa tinh thần tốt nhất.

**Dedicate:** to HARRY JAMES POTTER. Fic được viết tặng để mừng sinh nhật Harry, ngày 31/7... Tui nói là Harry thôi nha, không có ai được lộn xộn nhắc tới Jo à.

* * *

Anh là người đàn ông tốt nhất trong đời mà em từng gặp. Ba năm… nói ngắn không ngắn…nói dài không dài… nhưng cũng đủ để em khắc sâu những ký ức êm đẹp về tình yêu của chúng ta vào tận trong tim.

**Ngày sinh nhật năm 23 tuổi của anh**  
Harry, em xin lỗi…Nếu được chọn, em sẽ không rời bỏ anh…  
Nhưng em đã không thể… em xin lỗi…em rất tiếc khi chúng ta phải chia tay nhau vào đúng ngày sinh nhật của anh…

Mọi người hỏi anh vì sao em không đến ăn mừng nhưng anh chỉ lặng im không trả lời. Anh thẫn thờ cầm con dao cắt bánh lên, tay run run xúc động và nhanh chóng đánh rơi nó. Điều tiếp theo mà người ta biết là anh đã khụy xuống, gục đầu xuống gối mà bật ra tiếng khóc…

Đừng khóc Harry! Hãy chấp nhận sự thật, chúng ta đã xa nhau…

**Một tuần sau sinh nhật lần thứ 23 của anh.**

Anh vẫn không buồn nói chuyện, không mảy may động đậy.

Anh gầy rạc xanh xao đi trông thấy rõ, hai mắt anh đã thâm quầng vì những đêm mất ngủ, anh không ăn không uống…mà chỉ tự dày vò bản thân…

Anh nạt nộ hết tất cả những ai quan tâm mình, đuổi Ron ra khi cậu ấy cố nhét vào tay anh một mẩu sandwich nhỏ, hét vào mặt Luna khi cô ấy khuyên anh nên chợp mắt…

Anh giận dữ, anh phẫn nộ…và anh lại tự nhốt mình vào góc tối của căn phòng… và anh khóc…

Đừng khóc Harry! Chúng ta đã xa nhau thật rồi…

**Hôm nay anh được 23 tuổi 1 tháng tròn rồi đấy Harry…**  
Còn nhớ em đã nói gì không Harry? Nếu lỡ mai hai đứa mình xa nhau, hãy giữ những kỉ niệm đẹp của nhau, hãy nhớ nhưng đừng thương đừng tiếc. Một tháng, anh có thể khóc trong một tháng, hãy trút hết nỗi lòng, hãy khóc cạn nước mắt để rồi sau đó anh không buồn nữa. Hãy quên em và chấp nhận những người mới đến bên đời anh…

Đừng… đừng tự cô lập bản thân anh, đừng nhốt mình trong bốn bức tường đó. Em lo cho anh lắm, biết không?

Em không muốn thấy anh tiếp tục xem những tấm hình cũ của chúng ta, hay đọc lại những lá thư tình của hai đứa, thậm chí là tua đi tua lại những đọan video của anh và của em … Nhiều khi em muốn gào lên rằng 'Harry à! Hãy thôi đi! Cho dù anh có làm gì đi nữa thì em cũng không trở lại bên anh đâu…Đừng phí sức nữa…'

Nhưng em không làm được Harry…

Có lẽ em không muốn xuất hiện để gợi cho anh một niềm hy vọng khác… nhưng cũng có thể vì chính em không muốn quên…

Anh khóc… Giọt nước mắt thầm lặng của anh như từng nhát dao đâm vào tim em…

Đừng khóc Harry… con trai thì không khóc.

**Một năm sau ngày sinh nhật thứ 23 của anh…**  
Xem nào, anh đã được 24 tuổi rồi đấy. Trông anh đã chững chạc hơn nhiều rồi, ít ra anh cũng đã không còn buồn vì chuyện đó nữa. Anh đã trở lại sở làm và…vùi đầu vào công việc, tìm niềm vui trong quên lãng…

Anh đã cởi mở hơn, đã chịu nói chuyện với mọi người và dường như đây đó, có một vài cô đang ngấp nghía anh đấy. Mặc dù lòng không vui nhưng nếu họ có thể mang lại hạnh phúc cho anh thì em rất sẵn lòng tác hợp anh và cô gái đó.

Hôm nay là một ngày tuyệt vời phải không? Anh đã ra ngòai cùng bạn bè, ăn mừng ngày mình chào đời vào 24 năm trước. Thế nhưng… khi buổi tiệc đã tàn, khi bạn bè đã về hết thì anh lại buông người nặng nề xuống ghế sofa của chúng ta… Ánh mắt anh nhìn chăm chăm vào tấm hình đó, tấm hình hai đứa mình chụp chung khi còn ở Hogwarts. Colin đã gửi tặng anh sau khi thằng nhỏ lén chụp lại lúc anh và em ở bên bờ hồ…

Đột nhiên em nhận thấy mắt anh đỏ đỏ… môi anh mấp máy gọi tên em

"Hermione…"

Đừng khóc Harry… chúng ta chỉ có duyên mà không có phận…

**Ba năm sau ngày sinh nhật thứ 23…**  
Thời gian dần trôi, có vẻ như vết thương lòng đã lành hẳn phải không Harry?

Em mừng là anh đã chịu quên em, và chấp nhận Emma, cô nàng tóc nâu làm việc cho 'hội bảo vệ quyền lợi gia tinh' ấy… Đó là một cô gái tốt, ít ra Emma cũng như em, yêu anh vì anh là Harry Potter, chứ không phải bất cứ vị cứu tinh nào cả. Cả hai rất xứng đôi, em thật sự mừng cho anh… mặc dù đôi lúc em cũng hơi ghen tị với Emma vì đã có được anh…

Hôm nay chẳng phải là sinh nhật lần thứ 26 của anh sao? Và hai người đã ở bên nhau ăn mừng vui vẻ. Hãy xem kìa, món quà đó xinh xắn quá phải không anh?

Một bộ đồ nghề chăm sóc chổi thần, cô ấy quả rất tinh ý…như em ngày nào…

Sao anh lại lặng im? Harry, trả lời Emma đi! Sao anh lại nhìn trân trân vào món quà? Harry? Anh đi đâu đấy? Sao đột nhiên lại bỏ Emma mà ra ngòai ban công đứng một mình? Anh nghĩ gì ch…

"Hermione"

Anh bật ra tên em trong vô thức…

Có gì đó long lanh trong mắt anh… Là ánh mắt xanh ấy vốn như thế…hay đó chính là những giọt nước mắt của anh.

Đừng khóc Harry…Chúng ta không thể quay ngược lại thời gian.

**Bảy năm sau ngày sinh nhật 23 tuổi của anh…**  
Nhanh thật, mới đó mà mình đã xa nhau được đúng bảy năm rồi Harry à…  
Em mừng là mọi chuyện đã trở lại như nó vốn có. Anh sẽ đám cưới vào ngày hôm nay, cuối cùng chàng lãng tử cũng đã chịu quay đầu. Emma chắc chắn sẽ là một người vợ, và là một người mẹ tốt… em biết chắc như thế, phải không Harry?

Hãy xem Emma xinh đẹp đến đâu kìa… cô ấy lộng lẫy trong chiếc áo soa-rê trắng mướt. Hai người khóac tay nhau cùng đứng trước mặt người chủ hôn, trong vòng tay bạn bè và người thân. Emma đã đọc xong lời thề hôn nhân của cô ấy rồi, sao anh còn chần chừ gì mà không đọc đi Harry? Anh nghĩ gì mà lại thừ người ra đó?

"Anh xin lỗi Emma, anh không thể…"

"Vì cô ấy?..."

"Phải…"

Nói xong, anh dứt áo bỏ đi, bỏ mặc bao con mắt bàng hòang của mọi người trong nhà thờ. Phóng lên cây chổi thần và trong phút chốc… anh đã đứng trước mặt em…hay đúng hơn… là tấm hình trên bia mộ em.

"Hermione…anh xin lỗi…anh đã cố gắng, rất cố gắng để quên em, nhưng anh làm không được…"

Anh gục đầu vào tấm bia đá lạnh vô cảm mà khóc… khóc như chưa từng được khóc…

Harry, anh không có lỗi, người nên nói câu đó là em… Em đã thất hứa với anh, em đã hứa sẽ về kịp dự sinh nhật 23 tuổi của anh… nhưng em đã không thể, vì một giờ trước đó… Ginny Weasley…đã chia ly chúng ta bằng tia chớp xanh, bằng lời nguyền chết chóc đó…

"Hermione…tại sao em lại muốn cho anh một bất ngờ? Tại sao em lại tiếp cận Ginny và cố cải hóa cô ta… Em biết rõ Ginny là một tử thần thực tử mà… tại sao? Tại sao?"

Vì anh, Harry à…vì anh…Em muốn anh trút bỏ được gánh nặng đã từng làm Ginny đau khổ đến nỗi cô ấy đã gia nhập lực lượng hắc ám, và trả thù đời…

"Hermione, anh không cần, anh không cần quà sinh nhật bất ngờ, anh cần em…Em nghe rõ không? Anh cần em…"

Anh gào tên em trong nước mắt và em nghe lòng mình như quặn thắt lại.  
Môi em mấp máy đôi ba tiếng 'em cần anh Harry', và với suy nghĩ đó, em đã phá hỏng mọi luật lệ, dùng năng lực của một hồn ma, hiện lên tiếp xúc với người trần…để rồi mãi mãi tan đi cùng mây gió…

"Hermione?"

Anh ngẩng đầu lên nhìn em, mắt đẫm ướt…

"Harry"

Anh mừng rỡ, giang hai tay ra, ôm em vào lòng…và rồi chợt hụt hẫng nhận ra em đã không còn là một thực thể nữa, em chỉ còn là linh hồn, hai tay anh xuyên qua thân thể em như đang nắm bắt một vật gì đó vô hình... Anh không nói gì, chỉ âm thầm đứng đó, nhẹ nhàng vòng tay bao quanh…như thể đang ôm lấy em…

Phút giây ấy quá thực và cũng qua mờ ảo. Mọi thứ dường như trở nên mơ hồ… em không còn phân biệt đâu là mộng, đâu là thế giới thực nữa. Chúng ta đứng sát lại bên nhau cho một lần sau cuối…và một nụ hôn cuối cùng…  
Đôi môi khô ráp của anh chạm vào em, vị đắng…em cảm nhận được vị đắng…và rồi rất ngọt…

Mỉm cười mãn nguyện, em dứt ra và nói lời sau cùng… Thân thể em mờ dần trước ánh mắt luyến tiếc của anh…

"Tạm biệt Harry, sinh nhật vui vẻ nhé! Đừng khóc Harry…Vì em luôn yêu và ở bên anh…"


End file.
